Fireworks
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: Fluff ensues between our favorite pair during New Year's Eve. Just a fluffy New Year's gift for all So/Ma fans.


Hey guys! Advance Happy New Year! I prepared a New Year fic for y'all. Sorry if it seems rushed 'cause, it is. XD

This is for all So/Ma fans and all the people who supported me and my works the past year.

Thank you and, I hope you continue supporting this ship and all the authors of Soul/Maka shipping for the upcoming year, 2013 and all the other years to come.

Let's go So/Ma!

I do not own Soul Eater!

**FIREWORKS**

The closer midnight got, the more fireworks they heard. Soul Eater noted that his meister didn't like fireworks. Well, not really. She just tends to get jumpy when there are loud explosions. Come to think of it, she didn't dwell on thunders well too. He just looked at her as she wrapped a blanket around herself while sitting on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. It was funny to think that the girl who fought hundreds of pre-kishins, witches and Ashura was afraid of explosions. It was something that her courage, her strongest internal weapon, can't deal with.

Maka Albarn winced due to another loud explosion from somewhere. "Ugh, why can't they just fucking settle for those aerial fireworks and quit it with those fucking loud ones?!" She groaned, obviously annoyed. Soul mused at the sight of Maka like that, cussing, annoyed at the whole world, annoyed at the people who made those loud fireworks, annoyed at everything. Soul was afraid if he made any comment on how pathetic her situation is, he will miss the turnover of 2012 to 2013, knocked out, courtesy of a book buried on his cranium.

"There's bound to be a lot more of those later." Soul decided to tell her so she'd be ready for it. She knew that, he scowled to himself. She just hates it so much that even if she knows, she still gets pissed at it. "Fourteen more minutes till midnight." He told her, looking at his watch. He saw her scoff silently and he figured she'd end up cursing everything at the start of the new year just like last year.

Soul found himself sitting next to her and placing his arm around her shoulders. "So, got anything to tell me?" Soul asked, looking at his meister. She looked back, emerald eyes meeting ruby ones with confusion. "You know, the usual New Year's tradition, thanks for this and that and yadda yadda."

For the first time that night, Maka Albarn smiled. "Thanks for everything you've done for me this year." She said. Then, jut as she found herself relaxing, another explosion came from just outside their apartment. "FUCK! Black Star!" She groaned. Soul raised an eyebrow. Why call the ninja's name at a time like this?

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, LOVE BIRDS! YOUR GOD WISHES YOU THE BEST! YAHOO!" Came a shout from outside. Soul knew that voice. There's only one guy loud enough to be heard even if there're tons of explosions everywhere. No wonder Maka cursed his name. Soul Perception really is cool.

"Black Star! Running around the neighborhood is dangerous at a time like this! Oh, happy New Year, Maka-chan, Soul-kun! Sorry about that. BLACK STAR!" Came anoher shout. Tsubaki... even in the most dangerous thing her retard meister does, she just can't abandon the guy. Lucky Black Star. Unlucky Tsubaki.

Soul just chuckled after hearing the two. Black Star was probably running around, lighting up random fire crackers and throwing them wherever he pleases. Then again, he turned to Maka after remembering what she said before the whole Black Star explosion thing. "That's all? No, 'thank you for being he coolest weapon ever' and stuff?" He frowned at her.

Maka knew Soul's just trying to get her mind of the whole fireworks stuff. Since she was a kid, she hated explosions. She never knew why. Her Papa said it was something that happened when she was still a baby and he looked so embarrassed while telling her that. From the looks of it, she didn't want to know why. As for Soul... "Okay then, first, thanks for being a jerk." He frowned more at that. "Then, thanks for doing nothing around the house unless I tell you to do something."

"Oi Maka, are you trying piss me off?" He grimaced at Maka. The said meister couldn't help but laugh at her white-haired weapon. She ruffled his hair which made him scowl. "Geez, not cool." He grumbled.

Ash-blonde meister leaned her head against Soul's shoulder. "No, seriously. I can't thank you enough, Soul. You're like, my best friend and savior combined in one." She felt Soul's arm around her tighten. "I'm really thankful for everything you've done for me, Soul. I'm lucky thay you're my partne-" another loud explosion. "-er..." They both paused before laughing.

"Damn straight, you are." He grinned, showing off his sharp, white teeth. His face turned serious after a few seconds. "I guess it's my turn, huh?" Maka nodded in response. "Well, thank you for being the coolest meister ever even if you're brutal and short-tempered at times." He earned a punch on the shoulders because of that. "Ouch. See? Okay! Okay! I'll stop! So where was I... oh, yeah. Thank you for still keeping me as your weapon. We sure did go through tough times this year but you still stayed so, uhm... thanks." Soul was blushing by the time he finished. "This New Year tradition we do is so uncool." He grumbled under his breath.

Maka's gotten so many partnership requests the past few months. At first, Soul insisted that it was because she turned him into a deathscythe and that she's now a ranked-four meister. But things got out of hand when Maka showed him this love letter from a guy that was quite good looking, according to Liz. The pistol said Maka should give the guy a chance and Maka said she'll think of considering. Boy, was he bothered during those times. In the end, she just threw the partner requests away and een the love letter after apologizing to those people who asked her.

His thoughts were put to a stop when he felt Maka reach for his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both just looked at each other. Slowly, a smile crept up on her cheeks. "Not planning to change partners." She smirked.

"Not planning as well." Soul smirked back. Maka relaxed again against Soul, trying her best to ignore the fireworks that was getting louder and louder.

"D'you think we'll stick together like this, like... forever?" She asked him. Of course, partners have that point in life when theyll find a person they'd want to spend with for the rest of their life. They'll have to separate, one way or another. As of now, Maka never imagined a life without Soul. Even if she tried, she just couldn't erase him out of her future.

"Forever's just a word, Maka." Soul heaved out a sigh. The weapon actually thought of the same thing that his meister had been thinking of. He loved his meister. More than how a weapon should love a meister. More than how a person should love his friend. Thank Shinigami that she brought the topic up. He's been waiting for an opportunity. Now might just be it. Now or never. "But, I can spend a lot more New Years with you. All of my New Years, in fact, if you'd like." He cleared his throat. He could see Maka looking at him from the side of his eye. "I'd like to spend all my Christmas, my birthdays, my halloweens, all my days with you."

When he finally looked at Maka, she was blushing, a lot. "Are you..." She couldn't believe her ears. Probably, her mind too. "...asking me-"

"Be my girlfriend, Maka! Then, spend your whole life with me!" Soul shouted. Maka noted that it wasn't a proposal. It was an order. He didn't actually ask her out but, shouted at her to do so.

As awkward as it was, Maka had to agree to him. She needed him by her side and she wanted that too, spending her whole life with a jerk she loved so much. She said the words Soul would love to hear, at the same time...

...a loud explosion and a loud shout of "Happy New Year" from the neighborhood came.

Maka flinched and Soul looked at her, dumbfounded. Now, he hates fireworks and explosions too. "Uhm, what was tha-"

The ash-blonde girl tackled him, wrapping her hands around his neck and making him fall on his back on the couch with her on top of him, giggling as their lips met. It took a while before Soul managed to analyze what just happened. As soon as he did, he smiled against her lips, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy New Year, Soul." She mumbled against his lips,

"Happy New Year too, Maka." He replied, still not breaking the kiss. "I love you."

Lifting herself from her beloved weapon, partner, bestfriend, now boyfriend, Maka looked at Soul. "I love you too."

And then, another explosion. Maka gasped and clung unto Soul. They looked at each other, laughing. Well, before Soul pulled Maka into another kiss, that is.

Maybe, fireworks aren't that bad after all.

~Fin~

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! YOU'LL BE BLESSED!**

_Hope you review!_

_Latr,_

_-Phantom_


End file.
